The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and, more particularly, to novel liquid crystal displays having a multiplicity of electrodes arranged in at least three planes for displaying a multiplicity of indicia in different formats.
Liquid crystal displays are desirable due to the low power consumption thereof. In many applications, display of relatively large amount of information require that the displays be not only relatively densely packed, but also capable of displaying information in more than one mode. Therefore, liquid crystal displays capable of conveying visual information in several modes are highly desirable.